


[VID] Northwest Passage

by yunitsa



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: Planes, horses, ghosts, sleds, four seasons, both Rays, a deaf half-wolf, and more Mounties than you can shake a stick at, should you wish to shake a stick at a Mountie (they'll hunt you to the ends of the earth).





	[VID] Northwest Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2007 (I discovered cross-dissolves!) and shown at BASCon.  
> Song by Stan Rogers/performed by Show of Hands.

[Northwest Passage (due South)](https://vimeo.com/238202128) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Lyrics:**  
_Westward from the Davis Strait_  
 _'Tis there 'twas said to lie_  
 _The sea route to the Orient_  
 _For which so many died_  
 _Seeking gold and glory,_  
 _Leaving weathered, broken bones_  
 _And a long-forgotten lonely cairn of stones_

_Ah, for just one time_   
_I would take the Northwest Passage_   
_To find the hand of Franklin_   
_Reaching for the Beaufort Sea_   
_Tracing one warm line_   
_Through a land so wild and savage_   
_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea_

_Three centuries thereafter_   
_I take passage overland_   
_In the footsteps of brave Kelso_   
_Where his "sea of flowers" began_   
_Watching cities rise before me_   
_Then behind me sink again_   
_This tardiest explorer_   
_Driving hard across the plain_

_Ah, for just one time_   
_I would take the Northwest Passage_   
_To find the hand of Franklin_   
_Reaching for the Beaufort Sea_   
_Tracing one warm line_   
_Through a land so wild and savage_   
_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea_

_Through the night, behind the wheel_   
_The mileage clicking west_   
_I think upon Mackenzie,_   
_David Thompson and the rest_   
_Who cracked the mountain ramparts_   
_And did show a path for me_   
_To race the roaring Fraser to the sea_

_How then am I so different_   
_From the first men through this way?_   
_Like them, I left a settled life_   
_I threw it all away_   
_To seek a Northwest Passage_   
_At the call of many men_   
_To find there but the road back home again_

_Ah, for just one time_   
_I would take the Northwest Passage_   
_To find the hand of Franklin_   
_Reaching for the Beaufort Sea_   
_Tracing one warm line_   
_Through a land so wild and savage_   
_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea_


End file.
